warriors_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
REPORTS
Welcome to the Reports page! This page is for users of this wiki to report any rule-breaking actions they have seen on the wiki. This is managed and monitored by the Staff Team and we will check on this page regularly. For new users, the Staff Team consists of Moon, Frost, Ray, Nibby, Star, Crystal and Aira. Feel free to approach and contact us on our message walls for any of our problems! Reporting rule-breaking actions Rules of reporting: You must show evidence. (a link, screenshots etc) You cannot report something off-wiki unless it’s serious. You cannot report something without good reason; such as a user not agreeing with your opinion, unless they are being rude about it. You cannot report something in a defamatory way. You cannot report something that might guilt-trip a staff member, such as questioning a block. Reports LeafxCrow-what if leafpool was a warrior ✅ Someone deleted everything on my Leafpool and Crowfeather fanfiction for no given reason. Also, they have never contributed before this. TYSM WHOEVER BLOCKED THEM ((nibby, and I’ll put a check by this so people know it’s over)) OC Generator Vandalism ✅ Almost the exact same thing that happened to my fanfiction, vandalized the OC Generator. Again, they gave no good reason, and again, this was their first edit on this wiki. Possibly the same person. I can’t block people (I tried last time) and I don’t have access to Discord right now so the other staff won’t see it any faster, we just have to wait for another staff member to be online. Frost blocked them Underage User ✅ I don't know if this is relevant anymore, but this user stated on their user page that they are 9 years old. No, but I’ll block them for four years ~ Frost OC Generator again ✅ I'm not sure if this counts as vandalism but just added a bunch of random names to the OC Generator's "New Additions to the Generator" list without adding pictures or anything and also changed two of the names. And ONCE AGAIN, this was their first edit on this wiki. I think it’s fine ~ Frost Fanon Clan roleplaying✅ I'm pretty sure this was just a misunderstanding, but this user created a page for fanon Clan roleplaying, which is against the rules. Nevermind, Moon deleted it -qibli New infobox creation✅ It states in the rules that you are not allowed to create new infoboxes, and this user created a new infobox here. It has essentially the exact same things as the Clan Cat Infobox. Dealt with All Hail Gonk Droid Offensiveness And Not Censoring ✅ That fandom User is offending me and Timber, and won’t chill with the names. Also, they didn’t censor it. They said I needed to get off the internet, called Timber immature and stupid, and guilt tripped us. https://warriors-fanon.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:63022 Perma banned For 1,054 years and 364 days. Of course, you gotta make it thorough. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Public Category:Content (FrostwingOC) Category:Content (Frostwing2615) Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Content (Crystalcat137) Category:Content (Starflight897) Category:Content (AiraTheWindWing55) Category:Content (NibbytheBird) Category:Help